Company
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Rath takes Wil on his horse while the army is marching and Wil decides to take a nap. This gives Rath occasion to reflect about some feelings he's starting to develop towards the archer. (For FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017 Prompt: Relax)


**Company**

Marching was one of Rath's favourite parts of the army life. During those moments none would pay him any mind – not that they usually did – and he was able to stay on his own, in silence.

That time it was slightly different though, as he wasn't alone on his horse: during the last battle Wil got his leg wounded, and he still wasn't able to move well, so Rath offered to take him on his horse. He might've surprised a few people with that proposition so out of the blue but he didn't care.

He didn't mind Wil's company and he wanted to help him. Who knew how hard it would've been for him to walk with a wound like that.

* * *

It was also his way to repay him for all the good laughs he gave him. He still had to figure out how he managed to do that, and neither Wil seemed to understand.

That didn't mean he made him laugh less.

* * *

Wil was strangely quiet. Rath guessed that he must've been still in pain.

The archer seemed to sense his silent worries because he turned towards him and he smiled.

\- Don't worry, I'm fine -, he said, but Rath didn't buy it.

\- Just relax -, he replied in fact, - Look at the road and I'll take care of everything -.

\- Yes, sir -, Wil said, almost as if Rath was his superior, and he turned away. He still seemed tense though, but Rath didn't say anything about it, mostly because he didn't know what to say.

He didn't understand why Wil was acting like that. Wasn't he comfortable enough with him? Or maybe that was how acquaintances acted towards each other.

* * *

Then Wil started talking about everything and he seemed to be back to his usual self. He didn't stay too much on the same topic but Rath was used to his strange line of thoughts, so it wasn't too difficult to follow him. He wasn't talking much; he was, as always, leaving that to Wil.

\- Hey -, he archer started then, - Do you mind if I take a nap? It's just… being on a horse it's making me sleepy -.

\- Sure -, Rath replied. He didn't even pretend to understand how being on a horse could make someone sleepy, but if Wil wanted to take a nap, he wasn't going to stop him.

\- You can lean on me, so at least you won't risk falling down -, he added then, but he couldn't explain why Wil was suddenly looking at him like that. He almost seemed hesitant.

What was wrong about what he said? Probably Wil was just having his usual weird thoughts.

\- Ok… -, Wil said then, and he slowly leaned on Rath, resting his head on his chest. Thankfully he wasn't as tall as Rath or else he would've rested his head on his shoulder and that would've certainly caused some bad neck pains.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He must've been really tired.

* * *

Suddenly the horse stopped and Wil almost fell down, but Rath was quick to hold him by his waist with one arm before that could happen. That had been close.

He spurred his mount and, after it reared – luckily Rath was still holding Wil and the archer was still deeply asleep – it started to trot as if nothing happened.

Maybe it had seen something that made it stop, and thus Rath decided to hold the reins with only one hand, while he held Wil's waist with the other arm. Better be safe or else Wil could've gotten more hurt than he already was.

* * *

Now Wil's body felt way more relaxed against Rath's, and for some reason when Raht noticed it he blushed. He could feel his light breath on his collarbone, and that was doing something to him that he couldn't quite grasp.

He suddenly desired that that would happen more often, to have Wil in his arms. He was so quiet in his sleep but Rath didn't care – even though he missed a bit his incessant blabbing – and actually he just felt this incredible urge to protect his sleep from everything and everyone.

He hugged Wil tighter and he felt the other's body shifting slightly.

* * *

Only then Rath had realized how intimate that contact was. Their position could've been easily misinterpreted by the others, but not even for once he thought about letting Wil go.

The fact that Wil had decided to go for it anyways must've meant that at least he enjoyed his company, but Rath wondered if that could mean something more. He'd be lying if he said that he understood what was happening; none had taught him anything about that kind of matters, but maybe Wil knew.

Maybe that was his way to tell him something, but what exactly?

* * *

It was so peaceful that he almost wanted to fall asleep too, still holding Wil, but someone needed to stay awake.

Wil shifted again and he murmured something, but Rath didn't catch what he said, but still he found that really adorable.

If he had been asleep he would've lost that.

* * *

The sky was almost dark when Wil woke up. Rath heard him yawning, then mumbling something about a cow with pegasus wings. Go figure what he meant by that.

He felt Wil putting a hand on the arm that was still holding him – maybe he should've let him go as soon as he woke up – but he didn't push it away.

\- Hey - was all Wil said. He was still facing ahead of him, so Rath couldn't see well his expression, but he figured that he wasn't annoyed at least.

\- You're awake -, was all Rath replied with.

Wil nodded.

\- Yeah… -.

He turned slightly now and he was looking at Rath with uncertain eyes.

\- Do you mind if we stay like this? -, he asked.

\- No -, Rath replied immediately, - Not at all -.

\- Nice -.

* * *

They both didn't say anything for a while, and Rath was still holding Wil with his arm. Since he hadn't said anything about it, he thought that he didn't mind.

Then Rath spoke:

\- Next time we can do this again… even if you're not hurt -.

He had no idea what had gotten into it, but Wil seemed ecstatic at the idea.

\- Really? I'd love to -, he replied in fact. He seemed relaxed again, which made Rath happy.

\- Will I be able to nap again? -, he asked then, - It wasn't the most comfortable nap ever, but I really feel refreshed. I'd love to repeat the experience -.

\- Sure -, Rath replied. For some reasons he liked that idea as well.

\- Yes! -, Wil exclaimed then, maybe a bit too loud because a few heads turned towards them, but they soon turned back as quickly.

* * *

\- I really like being with you -, Wil said then, - And one day I'll learn how to ride a horse so you'll be able to relax while I get us going -.

\- That's… kind of you -, Rath replied, - But as you saw already, it's not that easy -.

\- But I want to repay the favour! -, Wil exclaimed. He was pouting, and he was cute.

\- I'm not doing you a favour -, Rath replied. For him that was more of a selfish act than anything else, because like that Wil was stuck with him. Even if he got bored he had to remain on the horse or else he would slow everyone down.

The fact that Wil got to enjoy a good nap just made things even.

* * *

\- But you are -, the archer insisted, - Isn't there something else that I can do? -.

Rath thought about it. What could he possibly want from someone like Wil?

\- … Your company is enough -, he muttered then.

As soon as he heard him, Wil gave him a look that Rath couldn't decipher, then he smiled.

\- If this is what you want, I'll gladly accept -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I just started FE7 so this can turn up to be ooc; if this is the case I apologize.

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


End file.
